


Sit down, John, you fat mother-!

by FanmixCereal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fat Shaming, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, I'm Sorry, My First Fanfic, Only a bit mentioned in the beginning, Only a bit towards the end though, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is a vent, Trans Character, Trans John Adams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanmixCereal/pseuds/FanmixCereal
Summary: John Adams' life in politics wasn't as happy as he thought it might be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this vent and for the fact that it's my first fanfic, and that it stinks. I'll probably take it down later, but who knows?

When Alexander Hamilton first called out on John Adam's weight, he felt as though he had been shot with a needle. A sharp pain, then nothing. But then he kept doing it. From their debates, to when he had been exiting the building. When he had returned home, heavy with the day’s insults, he, without a word, went to hug his wonderful and beautiful wife, who swiftly returned that embrace. He had been doing this a lot lately. 

 

When Thomas Jefferson had called him a hermaphrodite, he had felt crushed, a pain that he never believed he would get from him. His friend, the only one that could tolerate him in congress, one of the only people that he had told that secret to, had used it to embarrass and insult him...John Adams went home, said a quick greeting to his wife and went to their room. Locking the door when he had entered, he took off his shirt and looked into the mirror. Looking at slabs of fat, especially on the swell on his chest, he cried.


End file.
